Ranma One Half: The College Years
by x.Chrissy.x
Summary: So, this is what happens after Ranma and Akane go to college. Is it going to be high school all over again...or will the two finally grow up? RaAk and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co. Never have, never will.

AN: Just in case you haven't figured out, this is about Ranma and Akane's college years. It is definitely a RaAk fic. There will be other match-ups with the regulars…haven't decided how. More than likely, RyUk and Mousse/Shampoo. This chapter is going ot be short since it's just the prologue. The rest will be longer, I promise! Now, on to the story…

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

It was a nice mid-summer afternoon and Akane Tendo was in her dojo doing a kata. Her cheeks were flushed and her face set in complete concentration. Her short blue black hair framed her face and swished back and forth as she completed each move. Slowly, her moves came to a stop and she bowed in the middle of the floor.

"Akane, Ranma, could we talk to you for a moment?" Soun Tendo called out.

Akane sighed. It was never good when they wanted to talk to her and Ranma at the same time. "Be right there, dad!" She yelled back.

She had finally graduated high school and she was looking forward to going away to college. She was going to Hokkaido University and majoring in theatre arts. _I can't wait to get out of here and get away from all these people,_ Akane thought to herself. _Although, I guess I might miss Ranma, a little, even though he doesn't deserve it._

Akane walked outside the dojo and saw Ranma finishing up his kata in the backyard. _I wish I could look like that, _Akane thought as she saw how fluid all of Ranma's moves were. She stared for a moment, taking in his traditional red Chinese shirt and black pants. His black hair pulled into a braid and small beads of sweat forming on his brow. Just then he finished and caught Akane staring at him.

Akane blushed, and quickly said "Ranma, our fathers want to talk to us in the dining room." With that, she ran into the house to keep him from seeing her cheeks even more red.

Ranma walked into the room and saw Akane, her father, and his father already seated at the table. "Yo Pops. Whaddya want now?" Ranma said as he sat down at the table next to Akane.

"Well, Ranma my boy, I've decided that you can't run a dojo these days without a college education." Genma Saotome said as he leaned forward putting his hands on the table. "That's why you're going to Hokkaido University with Akane this fall. I already got you accepted there." Genma leaned back a little, with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT!" Both Akane and Ranma shouted at the same time while standing up from the table.

"Hehe. Well, you see, hehe, we both thought that it wasn't appropriate for Akane to be going away to college without her fiancé, right Saotome-kun?" Soun Tendo tried to explain his daughter and fiancé. He was nervously laughing while looking between the two young people.

"That's right, Tendo-kun! We even got you two your own apartment as a graduation present!" Genma exclaimed, not caring about the even more furious looks he was getting from the couple.

"I am NOT living with that perverted baka! I can't believe you did this to me, dad!" Akane yelled, her face turning bright red from her anger.

"And I am NOT living with that stupid tomboy! I don't even want to go to college!" Ranma yelled right after her, not noticing the death glare he was receiving from aforementioned tomboy on his right.

"Who are you calling stupid!" Was her response right before she walloped Ranma with her mallet.

"Yoooooooooouuuuu, yoooooouuuuu tooooooooommmmboooooooooy!" Was heard as he flew through the air and out of sight.

Akane marched out of the room and upstairs. Soun and Genma winced as they heard the door slam shut.

"Well, that went better than expected." Soun declared as Genma nodded at his friend. "Now, lets go finish that game of shogi."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe I have to live with you!" Akane said as she was walking from the train station to her…no, _their_ apartment.

Ranma glanced over at the girl on his right. She was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt and carrying a backpack. "Hey, it's not like I wanted to live with you either. Hell, I didn't even want to go to college!"

Akane sighed. "I know. It just makes me so angry!" She looked over at Ranma, who was carrying all of the bags as if it was nothing. He had three of her bags in his right hand, his bag in his left hand, and her last bag balanced on top of his head. He was still wearing his red Chinese shirt and black pants and she still wasn't used to actually walking next to him. "At least dad said the apartment was fully furnished."

They finally got to the apartment which was only 2 blocks from campus. _Reflections_ was the name of the apartment complex and it looked to have 48 rooms all in all. It looked well kept with a fresh white coat of paint. There were 2 story buildings each with 4 apartments on each level. They made their way over to the front office and saw an old gentleman sitting behind the desk.

"May I help you?" He inquired to the young couple in front of him.

"Umm…yes, actually. My father said that he rented us a room here." Akane said politely.

"Oh! You must be the Saotomes! Yes, yes, your father said that you two would be coming today." The man said getting up from his chair.

"The Saotomes!" Both Akane and Ranma said in unison.

"Why yes, your parents said you're married. You are married, right? Because otherwise I don't let unmarried couples live here." The old man said eyeing them carefully.

_Oh, why those two lying…_Akane thought to herself while she ground out, "Yes, we're married. I'm sorry, we're newlyweds and still not used to being called that."

"Ah, I see. That makes more sense. Well, I am your landlord, Kawamura Hiroshi. And I will be happy to show you two to your apartment." Hiroshi smiled warmly at the two and held out his hand.

"Well, I'm Akane and this is Ranma." Akane said shaking his hand and motioning over to Ranma who did the same. _Thank goodness Ranma has been able to keep his mouth shut otherwise we wouldn't have a place to live._ Akane thought as she looked at her fiancé or at this moment, husband, who was turning red…from anger or embarrassment she wasn't sure.

"Okay, lets see here, apartment number 29. This way please." Hiroshi said as he was walking out the door.

They were led down a pathway between the buildings of the complex. There was a nice courtyard and even a pool. Finally they climbed the stairs of a building that had the numbers 24-32 written on the side of it.

He opened up the door with the brass numbers 29 on it. Inside was a small but well furnished apartment. They first entered the living room that had a couch on the left and a TV on theright with a coffee table in between. As they continued walking they moved into the "dining room" which was really an extension of the living room but with a table and 4 chairs around it. Past the dining room was the kitchen, fully supplied with a refrigerator, cooking utensils, microwave, and even a dishwasher. On the right was a hallway that led to a bedroomon the right and a bathroom on the left.

"Umm…there's only one bedroom?" Akane asked while looking around the bedroom. It had one queen size bed, a dresser, and a nightstand next to the bed.

"Why, of course there's only one bedroom. Why would you need two?" Hiroshi asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Ranma could see Akane turning redder and redder and looking as if she was about to explode. So he put down the bags and tried to think of something to do. "Oh, no problem. I'm sure she was just wondering. It's a great apartment. Thanks Hiroshi." Ranma said as he ushered Hiroshi out of the apartment.

"Well, if you two need anything, my number is on the refrigerator. Let me know. I'll leave you two to get settled then." Hiroshi said as he was getting pushed out the door.

"I'm going to kill them!" Akane yelled as soon as the door closed. "I am NOT sharing a bed with you, you pervert! What were they thinking! Married! One bedroom! Ooh, when I get my hands on them…"

"Like I want to share a bed with a kawaiikune tomboy like you anyway! I'm gonna sleep on the couch! There's no way I would ever marry someone as stupid as you!" Ranma said getting on the defensive. "I mean, you're uncute, built like a brick…" Ranma suddenly got cut off when a fist jammed itself into his face.

"That's ENOUGH, Ranma." Akane said taking back her fist. "Lets just unpack and get settled. We have class in the morning." Akane said trying to calm herself down.

Ranma picked himself up from the floor while mumbling something about uncute tomboys. He went over to his bag, picked out his toiletries and put them in the bathroom.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Ranma asked. He saw Akane's light up with the idea of cooking dinner, so he quickly added "I saw a Chinese take out place down the road."

Akane's face fell slightly. "Uh, yea, sure, we can get delivery or something." Akane said while unpacking her clothes into the dresser. "You can have the bottom drawer of the dresser." Akane motioned to it.

Ranma shrugged and picked up his pile of Chinese shirts from his bag and plopped them into the drawer. Next came his black pants, boxers, and white under shirts. "Okay, done." Ranma said as he looked in the phone book for the Chinese place. "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever, I don't care." Akane said as she was searching through her other bags.

Ranma picked up the phone and ordered some ramen and chow mein. "They'll be here in half an hour." He said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Akane came out holding a pile of blankets and a pillow. "Here, these are for you." She said as she dropped them onto the couch next to Ranma. He just nodded not taking his eyes off the television.

A knock came at the door and Akane went to answer it. She paid the delivery boy and sat the food down at the table. The moment the bag hit the table, Ranma was there shuffling through the food. Akane went to get a plate and scooped out some food for herself. By the time she got the other plate for Ranma, the rest of the food was gone and Ranma was sitting in front of the television again.

"That's ridiciulous, Ranma. Don't you know how to eat like a civilized human being?" Akane sighed and sat down to eat her dinner.

She finished it up and did her dishes. She went back to the couch and sat down next to Ranma watching whatever cartoon he was watching. An hour passed by with no one saying anything. She looked at the clock. 10pm.

"Alright Ranma, we should get to bed. We have to be up by 7am tomorrow because registration is at 8." Ranma looked at her and nodded. "I'll wake you up in the morning. And you better get up. Don't make me throw water on you."

"Whatever, I'll get up." Ranma grunted as he made the couch into his bed. Before Akane even got into her room, Ranma was already lying underneath the blankets and asleep.

Akane turned off the lights and went into her room. She changed into her pyjamas and set the alarm for 7. _This is certainly going to be interesting._ Akane then drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

* * *

Chapter 3

beep beep beep

Akane slowly opened up her eyes to the incessant sound.

beep beep beep

Slowly, she reached over and smacked the alarm clock effectively turning it off. She looked over at the time. 7:05am. _Ugh. Morning already._ She slowly got up and threw her legs around the bed. _Registration is today._ She walked out of her room and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a shower. She walked out of the room and looked back at the clock. 7:20.

"Ranma! Get up!" Akane yelled as she walked into the living room. He just rolled over and grunted something incomprehensible. "I said, get up!" She said as she rolled him off the couch.

"Alright alright! I'm up!" He said as he sat up from his place on the floor.

"Well, hurry up. It's almost 7:30 and we have to be there at 8." Akane said as she went back to her room to continue getting ready.

Ranma walked into the bathroom and did his morning routine. In ten minutes he was dressed and ready.

The two of them walked out of the apartment at 7:45 and passed Hiroshi in the front of the complex.

"Good morning Mr. Kawamura!" The couple yelled in unison.

"Good morning, Akane and Ranma! Have a good day at school!" Hiroshi yelled after them.

"I think registration is in the student union." Akane said as she looked at the map of campus. "I think it's this way." She pointed down towards a large group of students.

There were a bunch of tables set up with letters in front of each one. "I think we're supposed to be on that line." Akane said as she pointed to a table that had the letters R-T in front of it. They got in line and looked at the amount of people standing around there.

"Wow, there are a lot of students here, Ranma." Akane said looking around.

"Yea, there is."

"Name please." The boy sitting behind the table said as Akane walked up to him.

"Tendo Akane." The boy looked at her for a moment longer before pulling out a piece of paper from a box and handed it to her.

"Welcome to the school. I hope you like it here." He said giving her a friendly smile. His brown hair just reached his eyes and even Akane had to admit he was good looking. He was wearing a white Hokkaido University t-shirt and jeans and had light brown eyes.

"Saotome Ranma." Ranma said, cutting into their conversation. _Her first day here and she's making all googly eyes at this guy._

"Oh, right. Here you go." The boy said giving him his card. Ranma could tell that this boy was sizing him up for a moment.

"Come on, Akane. Lets go." Ranma said as he grabbed Akane's wrist and pulled her out of line.

Akane glanced behind her and saw the boy watching her retreating figure. She couldn't help but blush.

"What? Looking to see if lover boy over there is still staring at you?" Ranma said accusingly.

"He was not staring at me, Ranma! What is wrong with you, anyway?" Akane all but yelled at him trying to cover up the pinkness in her cheeks. Akane huffed and said, "Well, what classes do you have?"

Ranma hadn't even looked at his schedule yet, he was too caught up with that stupid guy. "Oh, uh, here." He thrusted his schedule into Akane's hand.

Akane looked over the schedule and then looked over hers. "Well, it looks like we have Calculus and English together." She said handing his schedule back to him. "I also have theatre arts 101 and writing and lit."

Ranma quickly looked over his schedule. "Hmm…Physical Education Seminar and Health. Why do I need math and English anyway?" Ranma grumbled.

"You baka. Of course you need other classes. You can't just run around in a gym and hope you end up with a degree!" Akane shook her head.

"Feh. Whatever. So, where do we go now?" Ranma said looking back at his schedule.

"Looks like I have theatre arts now and you have health. But we have calculus after that, so I'll see you there. Okay?" Akane said while look at the map. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Uh, no." Ranma said looking over her shoulder at the map she was holding.

"You're going to this building." She said pointing to a building on the map. "Which means, it's that brick building over there." She then pointed to a building a few hundred yards away. "And calculus is in this building right here." She said as she pointed to building they were in front of.

"Hey Akane! Tendo Akane!" A voice yelled out. Ranma and Akane looked at the boy running up to them. It was the same boy from the registration table.

"Oh! Hi!" Akane said smiling. Ranma just grunted something that might've been a greeting.

"Hey." He said slightly winded from running. "I saw that you're in theatre arts and I'm in that class, too. I thought we might go together. Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Yoshikuni Kaito. But you can call my Kai."

"Oh, well as you already know, I'm Akane and this here is…" but before she could finish she was cut off.

"Ranma, her fiancé." Ranma finished for her with a smirk on his face.

Kai's face dropped a little but soon had another smile on it. "Well, it's great to meet you Ranma. Do you have theatre arts with us, too?"

"No, he doesn't. He's on his way to health, right Ran-Ma?" Akane bit off obviously pissed that he cut her off like that.

"Yea, right, whatever." He responded and stalked off towards his building. _Stupid tomboy flirting with all the guys around here._ He turned around and watched Kai and Akane disappear in the crowd of people. He was so busy glaring a hole into their backs that he didn't notice when he walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ranma said as he helped the girl up and picked up her books from the ground. She had long brown hair and a cute blue baby t-shirt.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going." The girl looked up and right into Ranma's eyes. "It's my first day here and I'm kind of lost. I'm trying to find my way to my health class." She said blushing and then looking at the ground.

"Well, I happen to be going to a health class and it's my first day as well. I think I know where I'm going though so I guess you could come with me." Ranma said not understanding what was so interesting about the ground.

"Really! That would be great! My name is Matsuo Michiyo. But you can call my Michi." She said sticking out here hand. _He's gorgeous!_ She thought to herself.

"Saotome Ranma." He said as he shook it. "Alright, lets go before we're late for our first class." With that, they started heading to the brick building that Akane had pointed out.

"So, what's your next class?" Kai asked Akane as they walked out of their building.

"Oh, I have calculus now. Ranma's in my class." She answered as they started walking towards her building. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't have class until later. And actually, it's calculus II." He said walking her to her class.

Just then, Akane caught sight of Ranma walking with a girl she had never seen before. _Why that little Casanova! I'm so going to beat him._ Ranma obviously saw her and Kai and he glared at the boy just a little.

"So Ranma, who's your little friend?" Akane asked while Ranma and Michi walked up to them.

"This is Michi. Michi this is Akane." Ranma said making a gesture towards Akane.

"Hello Michi." Akane said through clenched teeth. Just then she heard Kai clear his throat. "And this is Kai."

Michi just looked at Akane funny not being able to figure out why she was so upset. "Hi Akane! Hi Kai!" She said trying to be upbeat. "Are you two a couple?" She asked innocently.

Ranma glared at the two people in front of them. _Even someone else thinks they're together!_

Akane blushed as Kai laughed. "Haha. No no, Michi. Actually, Ranma and Akane are engaged. I just met them today."

Michi's face fell as she realized that Ranma wasn't single. _Well, that explains why she's so protective of Ranma._ "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Well, Ranma and I have to get to class now, so we'll see you guys later." Akane ground out between her clenched teeth. "Come on, Ranma." She said as she pushed her fiancé towards their building.

Kai and Michi watched the couple walk away when all of the sudden they saw Ranma turn towards Akane and yell something about a tomboy and Akane yell something about a baka before she hit him upside the head. Kai and Michi just looked at each other. "What a strange couple." Kai said as Michi nodded.

"Thank God our first day of class is over." Ranma said to Akane as they were walking towards their apartment.

"I can't believe I already have homework!" Akane said while carrying a handful of textbooks. "It's only the first day. I'm not even sure what I learned in Calculus that would warrant homework."

Ranma sighed. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Akane looked at him and agreed. "Yea, I think I had enough for my first day, too."

They got back to their apartment and put the books down on the dining room table.

"I'm going to practice out in the courtyard for a little bit." Ranma said as he started to head for the door.

"Okay, I'll go pick up some take out. We passed that American burger shop on the way home." She said picking up her purse and walking out the door with him.

Akane walked out of the apartment complex and down the road to where she saw the burger shop. She walked in and ordered a double cheeseburger for Ranma and a regular cheeseburger for herself with two sides of fries. _I'm going to need to go grocery shopping soon. But it's not like Ranma will let me cook, that jerk!_ On the way back home, she ran into Hiroshi.

"Good evening, Mr. Kawamura!" Akane said as she walked through the gates of her apartment complex.

"Hello Akane. How did your first day of school go?" He inquired.

"Oh, it was okay. The classes seem to be tough but I think I can do it." She said while looking past him at Ranma. She could see him do his katas in the courtyard, fluidly going from one position to the other.

"And how about Ranma? Are you in the same classes?" Hiroshi asked.

"What? Oh. Sorry about that. Yeah, we have two classes together." Akane asked, blushing slightly for letting herself stare at Ranma.

"You two make a cute couple. It takes a while to get used to being married, but I'm sure you two will do just fine." He said and looked at the bag of food. "Oh, well, I don't mean to keep you from dinner. Have a good evening, Akane."

"Have a good evening as well, Mr. Kawamura." Akane said while slightly blushing. _Yeah right, get used to being married. How could we be a cute couple when all Ranma ever tells me is how UNcute I am?_

Akane watched Ranma finish his katas as she came closer to him. "I got dinner, Ranma." She said as she continued to walk to the apartment. He followed her back and quickly ate the meal she put in front of him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Ranma said as he went to the bathroom.

Akane got ready for bed since it was getting late and class was early tomorrow morning. She heard Ranma leave the bathroom and assumed he was getting ready for bed on the couch. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Goodnight Ranma." She said as she was exiting the bathroom.

"'Night 'Kane." Ranma grumbled then turned over.

Akane set the alarm and got into bed. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling. _Well, Kai seems nice. At least I know someone in my theatre class. Although, I don't know what the Michi girl is up to. I'm sure Ranma encouraged her in some way._ Akane felt her hands ball into fists with that thought. Akane yawned and closed her eyes. _Stupid Ranma…_ And with that, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

* * *

Chapter 4 

1 month later…

"Ranma! Ranma! Guess what! I got the part!" Akane yelled excitedly as she ran over to Ranma.

Ranma heard his name being called and watched as the girl with short bluish black hair run towards him and wrap her arms around his neck. His eyes widen to the size of saucers with the impact.

"Hmpff." Ranma grunted as the air was knocked out of him. "A..Akane…c-can't b-br-breathe." Ranma said

Quickly, Akane jumped 5 feet away from him while blushing furiously. "S-sorry Ranma…I guess I was a bit excited." She said while looking at the ground.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck while turning a bright shade of red. "Heh. No problem, Akane."

Michi looked at the scene in front of her suspiciously. _They sure do act weird for an engaged couple. You'd think they had never hugged before. Well, now that I think of it, I don't think I have ever seen them hug, or kiss, or hold hands. Something's up here…_ "Congratulations Akane! What part did you get? For what play?" Michi said, smiling at the still pink cheeked girl in front of her.

"I got the part of Kate in _The Taming of the Shrew_!" Akane gushed.

"Sounds like just the play for you, Akane." Ranma said while smirking at her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Ranma?" Akane ground out.

"Oh, well, you know a tomboy like you…" Before Ranma could finish, Akane's fist had connected with his jaw.

"That's enough, Ranma." Akane said between clenched teeth.

"Oh my goodness! Ranma! Are you okay?" Michi said, helping him up. "Akane, was that really necessary?"

"The jerk deserved it!" Akane said, getting slightly jealous of watching another girl tend to Ranma.

"Akane! I just heard you got the part of Kate! That's awesome!" Akane looked over to see Kai running towards them. "I got the part of Benedict! We're going to be playing a couple!" He said as he stopped in front of them grinning madly.

"A what!" Ranma yelled looking at Akane and Kai. "Now wait a minute here…"

"Oh, Ranma, it's just a play." Akane said looking at her fiancé.

"Not that I care or anything." Ranma said defensively. "I mean, who would want to be a couple with you anyway? You're uncute, thighs the size of tree trunks, built like a brick…" Ranma was counting off his fingers when he suddenly noticed Akane run away from the group. "Oh geez…"

"Wow Ranma. That was really mean of you." Kai said shooting him a dirty look. "This was her big day in theatre arts and you just ruined it for her."

Ranma just looked at Kai and took off. _Aww crap, I messed up this time._

Kai and Michi just watched the couple run off from them.

"There's just something not right about them being a couple." Michi said as she watched their retreating forms.

"Oh, didn't Ranma tell you? They're in a forced engagement. It's an arranged marriage." Kai said looking at Michi.

"What! No! He didn't tell me that! You mean, they don't actually want to be engaged?" Michi's eyes sparkled with the idea that she might still be able to get Ranma.

"Well, that's what they say. And you just saw what happened. But, I kinda wonder if there's something beneath it all. Whether they actually care for each other." Kai said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Well, let's find out!" Michi said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Michi?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Well, you like Akane, don't you? And I mean, more that a friend?" Michi looked up to Kai.

"Well, umm, heh, umm, yea…I guess." Kai said looking at the ground.

"No need to be so shy! I'll admit I like Ranma." Michi said with a gleam in her eyes. "So, all we have to do is try to kiss them. If they actually care for the other, they won't do it. BUT, if they don't…we both get what we want!" Michi said with a look of triumph on her face.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Michi." Kai said nervously.

"Sure it is! Just think about it. If they don't care for each other, we're saving them from a loveless marriage. And if they do, well at least we know!" Michi said with a grin on her face. "You're going to spending a lot of time with Akane practicing for the play. And I'm sure I can get Ranma to study with me for Health. It's perfect! We can take it slowly and have them warm up to us more and then make our move. Come on Kai! I can't do this without you. So, are we a team?" Michi asked putting out her hand.

Kai just looked at her hand for a long while contemplating this whole plan. _If Akane really does love Ranma, this will never succeed. But if she doesn't, she'll be thanking me for getting her out of her engagement. It's for her own good! _Eventually, he smiled and took her hand. With a firm shake he nodded, "Yes, we're a team."

Michi grinned a grin not unlike the one found on the Cheshire Cat.

"Akane! Wait up!" Ranma yelled running after Akane. "Come on, don't be stupid! Stop it now!"

"Stupid! Who are you calling stupid!" Akane suddenly stopped and turned around. She stopped so quickly Ranma almost ran into her.

Ranma could see the tears welling up in Akane's eyes. "Oh geez Akane, don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

Akane quickly brushed away the unshed tears. "I am NOT crying."

"Look, I didn't mean what I said back there. Really. Congratulations on your part in the play. I know you worked hard for it." Ranma said with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face.

Akane sniffled slightly. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go for ice cream. My treat." Ranma said starting to walk in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

"Only if you stay a guy." Akane stated from behind him.

"Aww. Akane. You know guys don't eat ice cream." Ranma whined.

"Nope, I want you to stay a guy if we go get ice cream." Akane crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, fine, just this once. But only because you got your part in the play." Ranma said over his shoulder as he continued walking.

Akane smiled and caught up to walk beside him. "Thank you Ranma." Akane said softly.

Ranma smiled to himself and grabbed her hand in response. They walked the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor hand in hand.

AN: Thanks everyone for your comments and suggestions! I'm trying to improve my writing, I promise! If anyone has any suggestions on what to do with the story, please let me know! I'm always looking for ideas! -Chrissy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

Chapter 5

"I hate midterms!" Akane yelled pushing her chair back from the kitchen table. Her hair was all frazzled from running her hands through it too many times.

"Calm down, Akane." Ranma said as he put down his English grammar book. He got up from the couch and went over to the refrigerator to grab a drink. "Want anything?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm good for now." Akane said while putting her head on the table.

Ranma grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the couch. "I think you're stressing yourself out too much." He put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back. "You'll do fine. You always do."

"I won't do fine if I don't know how to answer these questions!" Akane said picking her head back up. "Crap! It's 7 o'clock! I'm supposed to meet Kai for rehearsal at 8!" Akane got up from her chair and went over to her back pack. She looked through it and finally brought up the script to her play. "I haven't even gone through the last act yet." Akane sighed and walked over to the couch only to fall back on it. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Michi wants to study for our health exam." Ranma said looking over at Akane. "I don't know why though. It shouldn't be hard."

"Oh, I bet I could think of a couple of reasons." Akane grumbled while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, I bet Kai just wants to kiss you. That's why he always wants to rehearse." Ranma shot back.

"Kai isn't that type of person, Ranma! Not like Michi. She's as bad as Shampoo!" Akane said her voice rising.

"I see the way he ogles you! You can't tell me he isn't after you! Though I don't know why anyone would want like a klutz of a tomboy like you!" Ranma yelled.

Akane stood up her face flushed with anger. "Well, Michi can have you, you baka! I don't care!" With that she stomped out of the living room and slammed the door once she was inside her bedroom.

_That stupid pervert. Ranma no baka! _Akane sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. She sobbed quietly into her hands for a minute and then wiped away the remaining tears. She looked at the clock. 7:30pm. She sighed and looked down at what she was wearing. Jeans and a light green long sleeve shirt. _Good enough_. Akane looked towards the door as she heard a light knock.

"Hey Akane? Look…I…umm…well, I didn't mean it. And…" Ranma's voice could be heard through the door. Akane walked over and opened it to see him with his hand behind his head blushing.

"It's fine, Ranma. I have to go now." Akane said as she walked passed him and picked up her script. "I'll see you a little after 10 like usual."

"Uh, yea, Akane" Ranma said as he walked back in to the living room. "I'm meeting Michi at her place at 8 as well. I guess I'll walk to campus with you." He grabbed his backpack and came up beside her next to the door.

"Okay Ranma. Let's go."

The couple walked to campus in silence both looking down at the ground. Finally they arrived in front of the Student Union.

"Kai and I are practicing in the auditorium tonight." Akane said softly.

"Okay. I tell ya what. I'll come by at 10 and we can walk home together. Whaddya say?" Ranma said still looking at the ground.

"Sure, that sounds good." Akane looked up at Ranma and he finally looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I'll see you at 10, then." She smiled back and turned around and started to walk towards the Union.

Ranma watched her go for a few seconds before he continued his way to the freshmen dorms. He quickly found his way to the old brick building that housed the freshmen and went up to the 3rd floor. He walked down the hall, passing the lounge where a group of students were also studying for the upcoming midterms. Soon he stopped in front of room 3129 and knocked on the door.

----------

"Ranma! How good to see you!" Michi said as she opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

Ranma looked around the room and noticed how neat things were. There were two beds on each side of the room with two desks between them against the wall. The bed on the right was made and the desk next to it looked to have everything in its place. On the left, the bed was not made but not messy either. The desk had an open book on it and other books stacked on the side.

Michi closed the door behind him and walked towards her side of the room, the left side. "My roommate went home for the weekend so we won't have any disruptions." Michi said with a smile.

"Oh, uh, okay." Ranma said as he put down his bag on the floor.

"Here, why don't you sit on my bed and I'll sit at my desk and we can start studying." Michi said as she pointed to her bed.

"I think I'll just sit on the floor." Ranma said uneasily. He sat down next to his bag and started to take out his health book.

"Alright then! I'll join you down there!" Michi said as she plopped down on the floor next to him, book in hand. "Let's start at Chapter 1 and work to Chapter 4."

Ranma nodded and turned to the page. "Umm…I think we're supposed to go through nutrition in the first chapter."

"Yea, I think you're right. It starts with that table." Michi pointed at a diagram in Ranma's book and was right up against him.

"Uh, yea." Ranma said as he tried to move slightly away, uncomfortable with the contact.

Michi frowned at his reaction. _Danm it. How am I supposed to kiss him if he keeps moving away! It's okay girl, you'll get him yet._

Ranma stared at his book for a moment before saying anything. "Alright, let's get this started. I'm supposed to pick up Akane at 10."

"Okay, Ranma. I tell you what. Let's quiz each other on some of the key points of the chapters. We can take turns. I'll go first." Michi then started to look through the chapter for a good question.

Slowly, the awkwardness that was so thick at the beginning of the night started to fade away and the two were talking easily. They were smiling more and Ranma didn't move away every time Michi touched him. After one particularly hard question, Michi poked him after taking too long to answer.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ranma jumped a couple of inches off the ground.

"What? Are you ticklish?" Michi inquired. She poked him again and her suspicions were confirmed. "You are!" With that, she started her attack.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ranma said trying to scramble away from her. "Don't do that." Ranma was trying really hard not too laugh but found it very hard under Michi's attack. Soon he fell over, not being able to defend himself against her.

_Oh, this is too good to be true._ Michi soon found herself over Ranma looking straight down into his face. _This is my chance!_ Ever so slowly, Michi slowly lowered her lips down to Ranma's.

Ranma's eyes became as wide as saucers. _Oh no! She's going to kiss me!_ As soon as he recovered from the shock, he quickly turned his head as she kissed his cheek.

Her eyes widened as she realized he turned his head. He quickly pushed her off of him and he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Uh, yea, I have to go." Ranma said as he put his book in his bag. He quickly looked at the clock. 9:30. _Looks like I'm gonna be early._

"Ranma, listen…I can explain." Michi said blushing heavily. "I was just so wrapped up in the moment…"

"Look, Michi. I have a fiancée. I'm sorry." Ranma looked at her with pity before turning his back and walking out the door.

----------

Akane looked at the clock. 9:30. _I'm so tired! I hope this is over soon._ "I'm sorry, Kai. What did you just say?" She looked over at Kai embarrassed that she had totally tuned him out.

"Oh, I was just saying we should practice the…uh…end of Act 5 Scene 1." Kai said nervously. "We, uh, haven't, heh, done that scene yet."

"Yea, sure, okay." Akane said without even looking at her script. _I hope he doesn't realize I haven't read to the end of the play yet._

"Really? Okay! You start." Kai said walking over to Akane as she flipped to the correct page.

Akane looked for the line and began. "Husband, let's follow, to see the end of this ado."

Kai came even closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "First kiss me, Kate, and we will."

Akane's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. _Oh crap. He's going to kiss me._ "Uh…uhm, what, in the, uh, midst of the street?" Akane started to try to wiggle out of his arms as she saw the next line ended with a kiss.

"What art thou ashamed of me?" Kai started to lean in for the kiss and tightened his arms around her.

"Hey, do we have to…hmpff" Akane said as she felt his lips descend upon hers. Just as she was about to push him off, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear at that very moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma's voice boomed from the back of the auditorium.

Akane and Kai jumped apart from each other at lightning speeds.

"Ranma! It's not what it looks like!" Akane said as she started to run towards him.

Ranma just looked at Akane with hurt in his eyes. Their eyes locked and he turned around and walked out of the auditorium.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

Chapter 6

"Ranma, wait!" Akane screamed as she tore through the auditorium doors. She stopped for a moment and looked around, hoping that she would get a glimpse of his black pigtail. However, he was no where in sight.

"Akane!" Akane turned around to see Kai come through the doors. "Akane, look, I'm sorry…"

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Akane yelled. "I can't believe you! Ranma was right about you! And to think that I defended you!"

Kai looked down at floor. "I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" With that, Akane took off down the road hoping that Ranma had gone back to the apartment.

Akane rounded the corner and entered her apartment complex. She looked up at the apartment and noticed it was dark. _Damn it. Where did he go?_ She sighed and started making her way towards it. When she was about to put the key in the door, the door opened and she was face to face with Ranma.

He was pissed. Akane could see it in his carefully controlled face and how his eyes bored a hole through her. "Ranma, look, it wasn't what it seemed."

Ranma's glare didn't stop. "Oh yea? So you weren't making out with him? What? You stumbled and fell onto his lips?" Ranma's accusations went right to her core. She had never seen him so angry.

"Can we at least go inside so we don't make a scene here?" Ranma stepped to the side and let her through. He closed the door and leaned against it. He folded his arms in front of him and cocked his head to one side. His forehead creased with anger and she could see he was slightly shaking.

"You know, you were right about Michi, Akane. She tried to kiss me tonight. But you know what? I didn't let her. Because I had this strange idea that I had a fiancée." Ranma shook his head. He could see her bite her lip as she tried not to cry. He took a deep breath to steady to his words and looked off in space. "But I guess I was wrong." Ranma took one more look at her and opened the door. "Goodbye, Akane"

Akane felt the tears fall as Ranma walked through the door. "Ranma, wait!" Akane tried to choke the words out but all she heard was the slamming of the door. She fell to the floor as her sobs overtook her. _How could he just leave like that? He didn't even hear what I had to say!_ And then she thought about all those times she jumped to conclusions without listening to his side of the story. He would yell that she didn't hear his side of the story and she would mallet him before she could even ask what his side of the story was. Soon, exhausted from crying, she picked herself up and went to bed.

-----------

Three weeks later…

"Hey Kai! Good job, hun!" Michi yelled as she ran up to him in the courtyard. Her brown hair bounced with every step. "Did you hear? Akane and Ranma broke up! Isn't that great!"

Kai just looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you see how miserable they are? How can you be happy about doing this to them?" Kai asked incredulously.

Michi just smiled wider. "But that's what I'm here for! Rebound! I'll pick up poor Ranma and you can pick up poor Akane. They won't even remember the other person existed! Our plan worked great! And it's all because of you! If you didn't kiss her, we'd be done for! Ranma even agreed to go with me to your play tomorrow night! I already have a date with him!"

"Are you serious? He agreed to go on a date with you?" Kai couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Well, maybe not technically a date. I just told him I was going and he said he'd be there, too. And I told him I'd sit next to him. But it's better than nothing!" Michi just beamed with excitement.

"You know, Michi, this is horrible. I can't believe you're so shallow. What we did was terrible and I feel really guilty about it. They were happy together, maybe a bit dysfunctional, but happy. He's going to the play for Akane. Not to be with you." Kai shook his head at her and walked away in disgust.

Michi just stood there pondering her former partner's words. _You just think that because you can't get Akane. But you'll see. Ranma will be mine._

--------

Akane was fidgeting nervously backstage. Her costume was on and her makeup was flawless. She looked in the mirror and she knew she looked good. She had a long flowing red dress that had a Renaissance flair to it. It had a low cut bodice with poofy sleeves that had gold embroidery on it. _Opening night. And I'm miserable. I haven't seen Ranma in 3 weeks and I can barely concentrate on anything._

"You look great Akane!" Kai said from behind her. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, you too." Akane looked coolly at Kai. He had on a matching red shirt with gold embroidery on the sleeves. He had matching red tight pants along with matching hat. She still hadn't forgiven him for what happened but she put aside her differences for the play. She wasn't going to let him take that away from her, too.

"Curtain in 5 minutes!" The director yelled out. "Places people!"

Akane quickly stole a peek from behind the curtains. She scanned the full auditorium and her eyes rested on a certain pigtailed boy in the 4th row. He was dressed a little nicer than normal with a blue Chinese shirt that had a dragon embroidered on it and his normal black pants. And right next to him was Michi, hanging on his arm. Akane's stare turned into a glare. _How dare he mock me like that! Bringing her to my show!_

"You know, Akane. He didn't ask her to go. She just tagged along. And if you notice, he's not even paying attention to her." Akane heard Kai whisper into her ear. "He's here for you and only you."

"Places people!"

Akane walked over to her spot and a small smile came to her face from Kai's words. It was the first smile she had in almost a month. _He's here for me._ Just then, the curtain went up and when she looked at Ranma, he looked right back at her. And then he smiled.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter everyone. But if I didn't write something this fanfic would never have been continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ranma and Co.

**Ranma ½: The College Years**

By: Chrissy H.

Chapter 7

"What a great opening night!" the director yelled after the final curtain fell. The entire cast screamed and laughed but was still barely audible over the monstrous applause coming from the audience.

"Congratulations, Akane! You were truly a star tonight!" Kai said as he came up behind her. _I did it. _Akane thought to herself. _I did it and Ranma saw it all._

"Okay everyone. Places for your bows!" the director yelled as everyone started lining up behind the curtain.

The curtains opened and everyone took their bow. People came up the middle of the stage in order of how big their part was. Akane and Kai took each other's hands and walked up to the front of the stage and took their bow. Akane looked over to where Ranma was sitting and noticed he was no longer there. She could feel tears come to her eyes but she held them back. _He didn't even want to see me after the show._

Akane walked slowly back to her dressing room. "I'm sorry, Akane. But he was there for the whole show. I don't know why he would leave at the end." Kai said as he walked up to her. "I'm still so sorry for everything."

Akane nodded as she opened the door to her dressing room. On her bureau was a large vase of red roses. She gasped as she walked in. Kai smiled as he left and closed the door behind him. She saw a note attached the vase and opened it slowly. "Congratulations. You were great. Ranma." It was written in Ranma's sloppy handwriting and she stared at it as she sat down in her chair. _So he left early so he could leave me flowers but didn't stay to talk to me._ She put the note on the bureau next to the vase and sighed.

"I finally get you flowers and all you can do is sigh? Geez, even in a dress you're a tomboy." Came a voice from behind her.

"Ranma!" Akane jumped up from her chair and spun around. She was face to face with the boy who left her 3 weeks ago. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." He replied with a cocky grin on his face. "Hey, don't I even get a thank you or something?"

Akane shook her head which caused a look of confusion on the pig tailed boy. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "I am so sorry for everything, Ranma. It wasn't the way it looked."

Ranma nodded as she let go of him. "I know. Kai found me yesterday and made me listen to the whole story. Besides, like someone would want to kiss a tomboy like you?" Ranma smiled. "I'm sorry, too."

"So, now what?" Akane asked hesitantly.

"Well, how 'bout you change out of your costume and then I'll take you out for ice cream? And I'll even stay a boy." Ranma suggested while heading for the door. "I'll wait out here."

Ranma closed the door behind him and saw Michi standing there. "What! You're going back to her? To someone you don't even love? To someone who cheated on you? What is wrong with you!" Michi practically screamed. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "As your _friend,_ I think I need to tell you that this is a bad idea."

Ranma glared at her. "Friend? _Friend!_ You call setting my fiancée up being my friend? You call trying to break us up being my friend! " Ranma could feel his temper rising but kept his voice steady.

Michi immediately went into a sweet disposition. "Why Ranma, what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean, but if you're trying to say that I had any part…"

"He knows, Michi, so give it up already." Kai's voice cut through her sentence. "I told him everything yesterday. It just wasn't right."

"Whatever he told you is a lie!" Michi screamed pointing at Kai. "Don't believe anything he says. He was just trying to get Akane!"

"He knows that, too." Kai whispered.

"What in the world is going on here?" Akane said as she walked out of her dressing room.

Michi glared at Akane. "You don't deserve him. Not the way you treat him. And one day, he'll realize that. And that has nothing to do with me, or Kai, or anyone else. That's your problem." With that, she spun on her heels and walked away.

Akane watched her go and then looked at the two boys standing in front of her. "Will someone tell me what's going on!" Akane said with her voice rising.

"You know, she's right. But, only half. Neither of you deserve to be treated the way you two treat each other. Maybe if you two were actually happy with each other and treated each other that way, people wouldn't try to get between you two so much. We all know you care about each other. We all can see it from the way you get so mad, come to each others defense, and protect each other. But anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Congratulations, Akane." Kai looked at the two of them and shook his head. He then walked past them towards the exit.

Akane just looked at Ranma trying to figure out what just happened. Ranma finally looked at her and gave her a half smile. "Well, still want that ice cream?"

She nodded and the two walked out of the auditorium. "What was that all about, Ranma?" Akane finally asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure. But, maybe they're right about something." He smiled at Akane and she smiled back.

"Maybe."

A/N: I think this may be the end of this story. I am debating making a sequel where the rest of the NWC shows up. Not sure yet. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoyed my first completed story.


End file.
